This application is a 371 of PCT/FR99/00844, filed Apr. 12, 1999, which claims priority to French application Serial No. 98/05043, filed Apr. 16, 1998 and to French application Serial No. 99/01811, filed Feb. 11, 1999.
The present invention relates to the novel use of one or more derivatives B as amplifiers (potentiators) of the physiological responses of plants, for example the defense responses of plants to pathogens. The application of one or more xe2x80x9celicitorsxe2x80x9d A makes it possible to induce a certain level of defense in the plant. It has been found that the use of certain compounds B, for example antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral agents, makes it possible to amplify these responses obtained by the use of elicitors A alone.
The natural defense mechanisms induced in plants, the standard model of which is the hypersensitivity reaction (HR), consist of a complex cascade of events involving the perception of the microbe or of a microbial compound (elicitor) by the plant, the death of the cells attacked and the production of various chemical signals and messengers. These chemical signals and messengers induce metabolic changes associated with active defense: activation of phenylalanine ammonia lyase (PAL), which is a key enzyme in the phenylpropanoid pathway leading to the biosynthesis of aromatic compounds with antibiotic activity (phytoalexins), signal molecules such as salicylic acid (SA) or structural molecules (lignin); activation of the octadecanoic pathway and in particular of lipoxygenase (LOX) which is capable of generating hydroperoxide radicals and free radicals involved in cell death, or signal molecules such as jasmonic acid.
The term xe2x80x9cpotentiating effectxe2x80x9d means a sensitization activity of the plant or of cells to respond in a greatly amplified manner to a subsequent stress factor, for example a treatment with an elicitor. A potentiator will thus be a compound (a molecule) and/or a mixture of compounds which sensitizes the plant to respond in an amplified manner when one or more) other elicitor molecule(s) is (are) applied. It has been found that this potentiator can itself possess elicitor properties.
The elicitor compound A is chosen from the list of compounds comprising proteins, oligosaccharides (for example such as trehalose), polysaccharides (for example such as the product Elexa(trademark), a registered trade mark of Agricultural Glycosystems Inc. or Chitosan(trademark)), lipids, glycolipids, glycoproteins, peptides of diverse origin, algal extracts, extracts from the walls of plant material (for example algal extracts) and/or of fungal material, fungi, Bion(trademark) (registered trade mark of Novartis for the compound BTH or CGA 245704) and/or one of its analogues (in particular those known from European patent EP 313,512 and European patent application EP 0,690,061), yeast extracts, salicylic acid and/or one or more of its esters.
The elicitor compound A is preferably one (or more) algal extracts (hydrolysates) such as, for example, the oligopectins described in document WO 98/47375, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Even more advantageously, the list, which is not exhaustive, of algae which can be used in the context of the present invention are algae which may be sold by the company Agrocean, such as, for example, Agrimer 540, CAL, Agrotonic, Laminaria sp. (Laminaria digitalis, Laminaria saccharina, Laminaria hyperborea), Ascophyllum sp. (Ascophyllum nodosum), Himanthalla sp. (Himanthalla elongata), Undaria sp. (Undaria pinnatifida), Fucus sp. (Fucus vesiculum), Ulva sp. and Chondrus sp. and Enteromorphe sp.
The potentiating compound B is chosen from the list of compounds comprising phosphorous acid derivatives, for instance metal phosphites such as fosetyl-Al, fosetyl-Na and phosphorous acid itself and its alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal salts, Bion(trademark) (BTH or CGA 245704) and/or one of its analogues, the product Elexa(trademark), INA (isonicotinic acid), ABA (aminobutyric acid) and methyl jasmonate (MeJa).
Fosetyl-Al and phosphorous acid have mainly been selected as potentiators in the biological experimentation, but, for reasons of toxicity of fosetyl-Al on tobacco cell cultures, we replaced it with fosetyl sodium in the cell tests.
The use of a simplified model system such as cell cultures treated with elicitors of varied nature makes it possible to mimic the HR completely, while at the same time being rid of the spatial component inherent in the whole plant, and allows access to early intracellular signalling events. This invention addresses the problem of potentiating the defense responses with chemical substances.
Elicitors belonging to different protein and saccharide categories were chosen, but are not the same for the cell tests and biological tests on plants.
Bion(trademark) (BTH) is the reference elicitor product chosen, and the reason for which the powdery mildew/wheat pair was selected in the preliminary biological manipulations performed.
In order to dissect the phenomena induced by applying the potentiator, on the one hand, and the elicitor, on the other hand, all of the preliminary tests concern sequential treatments (separated over time) between potentiator and elicitors. This does not exclude the two types of products from being mixed together or from being used simultaneously (although not as mixtures).
The various elicitors (parietal fragments of Phytophthora megasperma H20, pectin oligomers, an elicitin produced by P. megasperma, xcex2-megaspermine) are prepared in water. The pH of the solutions is adjusted to about 5.5, if necessary.
The phosphorous acid, the fosetyl-Na, the fosetyl-Al, the salicylic acid ester and the product Elexa(trademark) (E) are prepared in water. The BTH is prepared in DMSO for the tests on tobacco cells and is used in the commercial form Bion(trademark) (or Bendicar(trademark)) for the tests on plants.
Lastly, elicitors can also have a potentiating effect with respect to other elicitors, as is the case with BTH or Elexa(trademark).
The present invention relates particularly to the novel use of phosphorous acid and/or one of its derivatives as an amplifier (potentiator) of the defense responses of plants.
The present invention relates in particular to the potentiating effect of phosphorous acid (H3PO3) and fosetyl-Na, as well as of Bion(trademark), on the defense responses of tobacco (induction of PAL and LOX activities, production of SA) after applying elicitors of various natures such as i) oligosaccharides of xcex2-glucan type isolated from the walls of Phytophthora megasperma (Pmg), ii) pectin oligomers, iii) xcex2-megaspermine, a protein secreted by P. megasperma H2O.
The present invention relates in particular to the potentiating effect of phosphorous acid (H3PO3) and fosetyl-Al, as well as Elexa(trademark), on the responses obtained, in the context of biological tests, by applying elicitors of diverse nature (algal extract, Elexa(trademark), Bion(trademark), salicylic acid and/or ester, yeast extract, trehalose or killed or live spores of a non-host fungus (barley powdery mildew spores)).
It is clearly understood, and also included in the context of the present invention, that the use described above can optionally be coupled with a conventional fungicidal treatment using a known fungicide, it being possible for this treatment to take place simultaneously with or separately from the applications of A and/or B.
A subject of the present invention is also a synergistic antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral composition comprising an elicitor and a phosphorous acid derivative, and a process using the said composition and intended to curatively or preventively protect crops against fungal attack.
It is always desirable to improve the spectrum of activity and the efficacy of such compounds of antifungal action, or to strengthen them by combining them with other molecules in order to obtain a product which gives better performance, or alternatively to prevent the appearance of fungal strains which are resistant to these novel antifungal agents.
It is also very desirable to have available antifungal products which benefit from an improved persistence of action so as to space out over time the number of plant-protection treatments required for the correct control of parasites.
It is particularly advantageous in all cases to be able to reduce the amount of chemical products distributed into the environment, while at the same time ensuring high-performance protection of crops against fungal attack.
It has now been found that one (or more) of the above objectives can be achieved by virtue of the present invention.
A subject of the present invention is also a synergistic antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral composition comprising, as compound A, one or more elicitors of diverse origin and nature, and at least one antifungal compound B chosen from the group comprising phosphorous acid derivatives, for instance metal phosphites such as fosetyl-Al, fosetyl-Na, phosphorous acid itself and/or its alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal salts, one or more elicitor compounds also possessing potentiating properties.
It is clearly understood that the said antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral composition can contain a single compound B or more than one such compound, for example 1, 2 or 3 compounds B depending on the use for which it is intended.
Among the meanings more especially preferred for compound B defined above, further preference is given to fosetyl-Al.
In an entirely unexpected manner, the composition according to the invention appreciably improves the action of active materials taken separately for a number of fungi which are particularly harmful to monocotyledon crops such as, in particular, wheat, rice and barley, and dicotyledon crops such as, in particular, grapevine and solanacea plants. This improvement is reflected in particular in a reduction of the doses of each of the constituents, which is particularly advantageous for the user and the environment.
The antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral mixture (applied simultaneously or separately) thus has synergistic properties, confirmed by applying the method defined by Limpel, L. E., P. H. Schuldt and D. Lammont, 1962, Proc. NEWCC 16:48-53, using the following formula, which is also referred to as the Colby formula:
E=X+Yxe2x88x92Xxc2x7Y/100
in which:
E is the expected percentage inhibition of growth of the fungus by the mixture of the two antifungal agents A and B at defined doses, equal to a and b respectively;
X is the percentage inhibition observed for the antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral compound A at the dose a,
Y is the percentage inhibition observed for the antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral compound B at the dose b.
When the percentage inhibition observed for the mixture is greater than E, there is synergism.
The structures corresponding to the common names of the active materials B are given in at least one of the following 2 books:
xe2x80x9cThe Pesticide Manualxe2x80x9d edited by Clive Tomlin and published by the British Crop Protection Council, 11th edition (page 629);
the Index Phytosanitaire 1998, published by the Association de Coordination Technique Agricole, 34th edition.
The antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral composition according to the invention comprises, as active material, a compound A and at least one compound B mixed with agriculturally acceptable solid or liquid supports and/or surfactants which are also agriculturally acceptable. The usual inert supports and the usual surfactants can be used in particular. These compositions include not only compositions ready to be applied to the crop to be treated by means of a suitable device, such as a spraying device, but also commercial concentrated compositions which must be diluted before being applied to the crop. The term xe2x80x9cactive materialxe2x80x9d denotes the combination of at least one compound A with at least one compound B.
These compositions can also contain other ingredients of any kind such as, for example, other known fungicides, protective colloids, adhesives, thickeners, thixotropic agents, penetrating agents, stabilizers, sequestering agents, etc. More generally, the compounds A and B can be combined with any solid or liquid additive which complies with the usual formulation techniques.
In general, the compositions according to the invention usually contain from 0.05 to 95% (by weight) of active material, one or more solid or liquid supports and, optionally, one or more surfactants.
In the present specification, the term xe2x80x9csupportxe2x80x9d denotes a natural or synthetic, organic or inorganic material with which the active material is combined to make it easier to apply to the aerial parts of the plant. This support is thus generally inert and should be agriculturally acceptable, especially on the treated plant. The support can be solid (clays, natural or synthetic silicates, silica, resins, waxes, solid fertilizers, etc.) or liquid (water, alcohols, in particular butanol, etc.).
The surfactant can be an emulsifier, a dispersing agent or a wetting agent of ionic or nonionic type or a mixture of such surfactants. Mention may be made, for example, of polyacrylic acid salts, lignosulphonic acid salts, phenolsulphonic or naphthalenesulphonic acid salts, polycondensates of ethylene oxide with fatty alcohols or with fatty acids or with fatty amines, substituted phenols (in particular alkylphenols or arylphenols), salts of sulphosuccinic acid esters, taurine derivatives (in particular alkyl taurates), phosphoric esters of polyoxyethylated alcohols or phenols, fatty acid esters of polyols, and derivatives of the above compounds containing sulphate, sulphonate and phosphate functions. The presence of at least one surfactant is generally essential when the active material and/or the inert support are water-insoluble and when the vector agent for the application is water.
Thus, the compositions for agricultural use according to the invention can contain the active material in a very wide range, from 0.05% to 95% (by weight). Their surfactant content is advantageously between 5% and 40% by weight. Except where otherwise indicated, the percentages given in this description, including the claims, are weight percentages.
These compositions according to the invention are themselves in quite diverse, solid or liquid forms.
As solid composition forms, mention may be made of powders for dusting (with an active material content which can be up to 100%) and granules, in particular those obtained by extrusion, by compacting, by impregnation of a granulated support or by granulation from a powder (the active material content in these granules being between 0.5 and 80% for the latter cases), tablets or effervescent lozenges.
The antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral composition according to the invention can also be used in the form of powders for dusting; a composition comprising 50 g of active material and 950 g of talc can also be used; a composition comprising 20 g of active material, 10 g of finely divided silica and 970 g of talc can also be used; these constituents are mixed together and ground and the mixture is applied by dusting.
As liquid composition forms or forms intended to constitute liquid compositions when applied, mention may be made of solutions, in particular water-soluble concentrates, emulsions, concentrated suspensions, aerosols and wettable powders (or powders for spraying), pastes and gels.
The concentrated suspensions, which can be applied by spraying, are prepared so as to obtain a stable fluid product which does not become deposited, and they usually contain from 10 to 75% of active material, from 0.5 to 15% of surfactants, from 0.1 to 10% of thixotropic agents, from 0 to 10% of suitable additives, such as antifoaming agents, corrosion inhibitors, stabilizers, penetrating agents and adhesives, and, as support, water or an organic liquid in which the active material is insoluble or only sparingly soluble: certain organic solid materials or inorganic salts can be dissolved in the support to help prevent sedimentation or as antifreezes for the water.
By way of example, a composition of a concentrated suspension is given below:
The wettable powders (or powders for spraying) are usually prepared such that they contain 20 to 95% of active material, and they usually contain, in addition to the solid support, from 0 to 30% of a wetting agent, from 3 to 20% of a dispersant and, when necessary, from 0.1 to 10% of one or more stabilizers and/or other additives, such as penetrating agents, adhesives, anticaking agents, dyes, etc.
In order to obtain the powders for spraying or wettable powders, the active materials are intimately mixed with the additional substances in suitable mixers and are ground with mills or other suitable blenders. Powders for spraying with advantageous wettability and suspension formation are thus obtained; they can be placed in suspension with water at any desired concentration and these suspensions can be used very advantageously, in particular for application to plant leaves.
Pastes can be prepared instead of wettable powders. The conditions and methods for preparing and using these pastes are similar to those for the wettable powders or powders for spraying.
By way of example, there follow various wettable powder compositions (or powders for spraying):
This wettable powder contains the same ingredients as in the above example, in the following proportions:
The aqueous dispersions and emulsions, for example the compositions obtained by diluting a wettable powder or an emulsifiable concentrate according to the invention with water, are included within the general scope of the present invention. The emulsions can be of the water-in-oil or oil-in-water type and they can have a thick consistency, such as that of a xe2x80x9cmayonnaisexe2x80x9d.
The antifungal compositions according to the invention can be formulated in the form of water-dispersible granules, which are also included within the scope of the invention.
These dispersible granules, with an apparent density generally of between about 0.3 and 0.6, have a particle size generally of between about 150 and 2000 and preferably between 300 and 1500 microns.
The active material content of these granules is generally between about 1% and 90% and preferably between 25% and 90%.
The rest of the granulate is essentially composed of a solid support and optionally of surfactant adjuvants which give the granulate water-dispersibility properties. These granules can be essentially of two different types depending on whether the support selected is soluble or insoluble in water. When the support is water-soluble, it can be inorganic or, preferably, organic. Excellent results have been obtained with urea. In the case of an insoluble support, it is preferably inorganic, for example such as kaolin or bentonite. It is then advantageously accompanied by surfactants (in a proportion of from 2 to 20% by weight of the granule) more than half of which consists, for example, of at least one dispersant, which is essentially anionic, such as an alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal polynaphthalene sulphonate or an alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal lignosulphonate, the remainder consisting of nonionic or anionic wetting agents such as an alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal alkylnaphthalene sulphonate.
Moreover, although this is not essential, other adjuvants can be added, such as antifoaming agents.
The granulate according to the invention can be prepared by mixing together the required ingredients, followed by granulation according to several techniques which are known per se (granulator, fluid bed, sprayer, extrusion, etc.). The process generally ends by a crushing operation, followed by an operation of screening to the particle size chosen within the limits mentioned above. Granules obtained as above and then impregnated with a composition containing the active material can also be used.
Preferably, it is obtained by extrusion, by performing the process as indicated in the examples below.
90% by weight of active material and 10% of urea pellets are mixed together in a mixer. The mixture is then ground in a toothed roll crusher. A powder is obtained, which is moistened with about 8% by weight of water. The wet powder is extruded in a perforated-roller extruder. A granulate is obtained, which is dried and then crushed and screened, so as to retain, respectively, only the granules between 150 and 2000 microns in size.
The constituents below are mixed together in a mixer:
This mixture is granulated in a fluid bed, in the presence of water, and then dried, crushed and screened so as to obtain granules between 0.15 and 0.80 mm in size.
These granules can be used alone, or as a solution or dispersion in water so as to obtain the desired dose. They can also be used to prepare combinations with other active materials, in particular fungicides, these being in the form of wettable powders, granules or aqueous suspensions.
As regards the compositions adapted for storage and transportation, they more advantageously contain from 0.5 to 95% (by weight) of active material.
Another subject of the invention is a process for curatively or preventively, preferably preventively, controlling phytopathogenic fungi of crops and/or bacteria and/or viruses, characterized in that an effective and non-phytotoxic amount of a combination of one or more compounds A and at least one compound B, for example in an antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral composition according to the invention, is applied to the aerial parts of the plants. The overall process can also optionally involve an additional treatment using a known fungicide, this fungicide being applied simultaneously with or separately from the compounds A and/or B.
The phytopathogenic fungi of crops which can be controlled by this process are, in particular, those:
of the oomycetes group:
of the genus Phytophthora, such as Phytophthora phaseoli, Phytophthora citrophthora, Phytophthora capsici, Phytophthora cactorum, Phytophthora palmivora, Phytophthora cinnamoni, Phytophthora megasperma, Phytophthora parasitica, Phytophthora fragariae, Phytophthora cryptogea, Phytophthora porri, Phytophthora nicotianae, Phytophthora infestans (mildew in solanacea plants, in particular potato or tomato);
of the Peronosporacea family, in particular Plasmopara viticola (downy mildew of grapevine), Plasmopara halstedei (sunflower mildew), Pseudoperonospora sp. (in particular cucumber mildew (Pseudoperonospora cubensis) and downy mildew of hop (Pseudoperonospora humuli)), Bremia lactucae (mildew of lettuce), Peronospora tabacinae (downy mildew of tobacco), Peronospora destructor (mildew of onion), Peronospora parasitica (downy mildew of cabbage), Peronospora farinosa (downy mildew of endives and of beetroot).
of the adelomycetes (ascomycetes) group:
of the genus Alternaria, for example Alternaria solani (early blight of solanacea plants, and in particular of tomato and potato),
of the genus Guignardia, in particular Guignardia bidwellii (black rot of grapevine),
of the genus Venturia, for example Venturia inaequalis and Venturia pirina (apple scab and pear scab),
of the genus Oxc3xafdium, for example powdery mildew of grapevine (Uncinula necator); powdery mildew of legumes, for example Erysiphe polygoni (downy mildew of crucifers); Leveillula taurica, Erysiphe cichoracearum and Sphaerotheca fuligena (powdery mildew of cucumber, of compositae and of tomato); Erysiphe communis (powdery mildew of beetroot and cabbage); Erysiphe pisi (powdery mildew of pea and of alfalfa); Erysiphe polyphaga (bean mildew and cucumber mildew); Erysiphe umbelliferarum (powdery mildew of umbelliferae, in particular of carrot); Sphaerotheca humuli (hop mildew); powdery mildew of wheat and barley (Erysiphe graminis forma specie tritici and Erysiphe graminis forma specie hordei),
of the genus Taphrina, for example Taphrina deformans (peach leaf curl),
of the genus Septoria, for example Septoria nodorum or Septoria tritici (septoria leaf blotch),
of the genus Sclerotinia, for example Sclerotinia sclerotirium, 
of the genus Pseudocercosporella, for example P. herpotrichoides (cereal eyespot),
of the genus Botrytis cinerea (grapevine, legumes and market garden crops, pea, etc.),
of the genus Phomopsis viticola (necrosis of grapevine),
of the Basidiomycetes group:
of the genus Puccinia, for example Puccinia recondita or striiformis (stripe rust of wheat), Puccinia triticina and Puccinia hordei, 
of the Rhizoctonia spp. family, for example Rhizoctonia solani. 
The diseases of bacterial and viral origin which can be controlled by this process are, in particular:
fire blight, Erwinia amylovora; 
bacterial blight of stone fruit trees, Xanthomonas campestris; 
bacterial canker of pear, Pseudomonas syringae; 
bacterial blight of rice and cereals;
the viruses present on rice, legumes and cereals.
The crops envisaged in the context of the present invention are preferably cereals (wheat, barley, corn and rice) and legumes (bean, onion, cucurbits, cabbage, potato, tomato, capsicum, spinach, pea, lettuce, celery and endive), fruiting crops (strawberry and raspberry plants), arboriculture crops (apple, pear, cherry, ginseng and lemon trees, coconut palms and pecan, cacao, walnut, hevea, olive, poplar and banana trees), grapevine, sunflower, beetroot, tobacco and ornamental crops.
A classification made not in terms of fungi or bacteria targeted but rather target crops can be illustrated as below:
grapevine: powdery mildew (Uncinula necator), mildew (Plasmopara viticola), rot (Botrytis cinerea), necrosis (Phomopsis viticola) and black rot (Guignardia bidwellii),
solanacea plants: mildew (Phytophthora infestans), early blight (Alternaria solani) and rot (Botrytis cinerea),
legumes: mildews (Peronospora sp., Bremia lactucae and Pseudoperonospora sp.), early blight (Alternaria sp.), sclerotinia rot (Sclerotinia sp.), rot (Botrytis cinerea), foot rot or root rot (Rhizoctonia spp.), powdery mildew (Erysiphe sp., Sphaerotheca fuliginea),
arboriculture crops: scab (Venturia inaequalis and V. pirina), bacterial diseases (erwinia amylovora, xanthomonas campestris, pseudomonas syringae), powdery mildew (Podosphaera leucotricha) and brown rot (Monilia fructigena),
citrus fruit: scab (Elsinoe fawcetti), melanose (Phomopsis citri) and Phytophthora sp. diseases,
wheat, as regards controlling the following seed diseases: fusaria (Microdochium nivale and Fusarium roseum), stinking smut (Tilletia caries, Tilletia controversa or Tilletia indica) and septoria disease (Septoria nodorum);
wheat, as regards controlling the following diseases of the aerial parts of the plant: cereal eyespot (Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides), take-all (Gaeumannomyces graminis), foot blight (F. culmorum, F. graminearum), black speck (Rhizoctonia cerealis), powdery mildew (Erysiphe graminis forma specie tritici), rusts (Puccinia striiformis and Puccinia recondita) and septoria diseases (Septoria tritici and Septoria nodorum);
wheat and barley, as regards controlling bacterial and viral diseases, for example barley yellow mosaic;
barley, as regards controlling the following seed diseases: net blotch (Pyrenophora graminea, Bipolaris, Pyrenophora teres and Cochliobolus sativus), loose smut (Ustilago nuda) and fusaria (Microdochium nivale and Fusarium roseum);
barley, as regards controlling the following diseases of the aerial parts of the plant: cereal eyespot (Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides), net blotch (Pyrenophora teres and Cochliobolus sativus), powdery mildew (Erysiphe graminis forma specie hordei), dwarf leaf rust (Puccinia hordei) and leaf blotch (Rhynchosporium secalis);
potato, as regards controlling tuber diseases (in particular Helminthosporium solani, Phoma tuberosa, Rhizoctonia solani, Fusarium solani) and certain viruses (virus Y);
cotton, as regards controlling the following diseases of young plants grown from seeds: damping-off and collar rot (Rhizoctonia solani, Fusarium oxysporum) and black root rot (Thielaviopsis basicola);
pea, as regards controlling the following seed diseases: anthracnose (Ascochyta pisi, Mycosphaerella pinodes), fusaria (Fusarium oxysporum), grey mould (Botrytis cinerea) and rust (Uromyces pisi);
rapeseed, as regards controlling the following seed diseases: Phoma lingam and Alternaria brassicae, rot (Botrytis cinerea) and sclerotinia (Sclerotinia sclerotirium);
corn, as regards controlling seed diseases: (Rhizopus sp., Penicillium sp., Trichoderma sp., Aspergillus sp., and Gibberella fujikuroi), leaf blights (Bipolaris) and fusaria (Fusarium oxysporum);
rice: foot rot or root rot (Rhizoctonia spp.),
flax, as regards controlling the seed disease (Alternaria linicola);
banana: black sigatoka (Mycosphaerella figiensis),
sward: rust, powdery mildew, leaf spot, telluric diseases (Microdochium nivale, Pythium sp., Rhizoctonia solani, Sclerotinia homeocarpa, etc.),
forest trees, as regards controlling damping-off (Fusarium oxysporum, Rhizoctonia solani).
The antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral composition of the invention is applied by means of various treatment processes such as:
spraying a liquid comprising the said composition onto the aerial parts of the crops to be treated,
dusting, incorporation of granules or powders into the soil, watering, injection into trees and/or dabbing (paints) and/or application in the form of patches (dressings), and incorporation into composts and/or nutrient solutions for soil.
The spraying of a liquid onto the aerial parts of the crops to be treated is the preferred treatment process.
The expression xe2x80x9ceffective and non-phytotoxic amountxe2x80x9d means an amount of composition according to the invention which is sufficient to allow the control or destruction of the fungi or bacteria present or liable to appear on the crops, and which does not entail any appreciable phytotoxicity symptoms for the said crops. Such an amount can vary within a wide range depending on the fungus or bacterium to be controlled, the type of crop, the climatic conditions and the compounds included in the antifungal and/or antibacterial and/or antiviral composition according to the invention. This amount can be determined by systematic field trials, which are within the capabilities of those skilled in the art.
Lastly, the invention relates to a product comprising at least one compound A and at least one compound B for controlling phytopathogenic fungi and/or bacteria and/or viruses in an environment by simultaneous, sequential or separate application.